<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【长篇HE】归魂·29 by Moyouyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802425">【长篇HE】归魂·29</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moyouyou/pseuds/Moyouyou'>Moyouyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moyouyou/pseuds/Moyouyou</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【长篇HE】归魂·29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第十五章A</p><p>　　朱一龙从没有这么情热过。</p><p>　　这不是好的时间，不是好的地点，他朱一龙原来也不是这么重欲到无法控制的人。他握住白宇的脚踝慢慢拉下，蹭着自己的欲望越发硬的要命。他伸手解开了白宇长裤的扣子和拉链，捧起他的臀瓣方便把裤子扯下去。白宇配合着他的动作，还自己乖乖把敞开的衬衣脱掉。白宇自然是觉得沾了假血浆的戏服实在难受，但看在朱一龙眼里，着实是一种不自知的撩人。</p><p>　　朱一龙脱了自己的衬衫甩在地上，他的衣服亲密的压在白宇的衣服上。他前跨一步，长腿挤进了白宇两腿之间，一只手揽住白宇的细腰，一只手抚弄着他的阴茎。白宇细细的喘息，朱一龙的动作有点没轻没重，但因为是他，白宇就已经觉得销魂无比。</p><p>　　朱一龙吻着爱人玫瑰色的唇，他极爱那有点丰润的下唇，他反复吮吸，还用牙齿细细的磨。白宇也不吃亏，他喜欢朱一龙有点薄的上唇，时常喜欢抿着，现在被他咬在齿间，逼出比平常深一度的唇色。</p><p>　　朱一龙很想亲吻白宇的锁骨，但是又不舍得放开这个炙热的吻。居然自己生出一点踟蹰，朱一龙不觉的有些好笑也有些丢脸。他揉弄着白宇的阴茎和薄薄的胸乳，听着白宇的喘息随着自己的动作轻重缓急，他心里的邪火就越烧越旺。</p><p>　　白宇终于偏了头离开了朱一龙的唇，寻到一处空隙来呼吸。朱一龙湿热的唇滑过白宇的喉结，向下含住他精致的锁骨细细的吮，再向下含住已经硬起的小小乳尖。那乳尖很小，颜色很淡，朱一龙专心致志用舌头绕着它打转，致力于让它变肿变红。</p><p>　　白宇仰着身子，手臂支在妆台上，仰起头喘息。朱一龙的裤子磨在他细嫩的大腿内侧，又热又痒，等他好不容易缓过了气，便贴过身子去摸索着拉开了朱一龙的长裤。裤子落在地上，朱一龙的阴茎迫不及待的弹了出来。白宇上手感受了一下，已经很硬了。</p><p>　　原本没打算真的做，毕竟男人的身体构造不适合这种性爱，真正的占有要做足准备。现下在化妆间，匆匆提枪上阵，朱一龙舍不得，怕伤了白宇。但情欲汹涌，灼烧着他的神经，不，不光是情欲，还是一点顽固的忐忑和灵魂上残余的空洞。</p><p>　　白宇微微挑了一边的眉，不自觉的伸出舌尖舔了一下自己的唇，像个笑眯眯又矜傲的猫。他抱着朱一龙的肩头，把下巴搁在宽厚的肩膀上，低哑着嗓子带着一点撩人的火苗：“没事儿……哥，我能受得住……”</p><p>　　这谁还忍得住？朱一龙拼着最后一点神志偏头去乱找，终于在化妆台的角落里摸着了一个小瓶，那是剧组化妆师放着自己用的润手油。朱一龙拿过来挤在手中，摸下去揉来揉去准备扩张。白宇的脸一下子红了，他想起当初他看到这个东西，还笑嘻嘻的挤兑化妆小姑娘，多大的人了，还用婴儿霜。而现在自己被迫在这种情况下也用了，哪还有立场去挤兑别人。</p><p>　　朱一龙一只手握着白宇的脚踝大大拉开，一只手急切的做着扩张。白宇努力配合着他，放松自己，从脸一直红到脖子。朱一龙终于忍不住了，扶着白宇的腰肢缓缓顶了进去。润滑不尽人意，所以自然有些难受。白宇的眉毛轻轻拧起，朱一龙着迷的看着他的脸，伸手去抚着他的眉头，有些心疼却又更加情动。</p><p>　　朱一龙今天格外没有自制，一下比一下狠的撞着。白宇一只手抱着朱一龙的脖子，挂着好稳住自己的身体，一只手抵着自己的唇，咬着那细白的手腕，免得呻吟出声。朱一龙一个深顶，狠狠碾过敏感点的软肉。“嗯啊！”一声模模糊糊的高亢呻吟从白宇唇齿间逸出，下身硬挺的欲望早在两人有节奏的摩擦的腹部皮肤间逐渐攀上高峰，这下随着前列腺高潮的巨大快感，忍不住射了出来。</p><p>　　白浊的液体大部分留在朱一龙的皮肤上。他的肤色很白，这样看上去，倒像是被白宇蹂躏了一样。白宇才刚刚起了这个念头，埋他身体里的阴茎就又顶着他的敏感点抽插起来。朱一龙轻轻握住白宇堵着嘴巴的那只手，放在自己唇边。他细细舔舐着那腕骨上白宇自己咬的浅浅牙印。“嗯嗯……啊、啊！额啊……”白宇努力控制的自己的声音，这毕竟不是安全的环境，化妆间到底隔不隔音，他以前也没有关注过这个问题。</p><p>　　“砰砰！”突然想起了敲门声：“哎怎么锁了？白老师，你还在里面吗？”好像是有工作人员来找了，白宇吓了一跳。朱一龙忍不住闷哼一声，紧张的白宇不自觉的收紧，他差点忍不住。白宇低声清了清嗓子，大声回答道：“昂，我在换衣服，一会儿出去！”门外的工作人员道：“好，白叔我等你，快点啊！”这么敬业吗？白宇简直无语，朱一龙却在这时候又缓缓的动了起来。白宇咬了下嘴唇缓了口气，才大声道：“你先忙去吧，我还有一会儿，过会儿我自己去！”门外答应一声，终于是走了。</p><p>　　很快朱一龙又重新急切起来，好像原本裹在他身上有层透明薄膜，只有通过肌肤紧贴才能消失，让他重新跟这个世界接触，重新呼吸到空气……戏中粘腻的悲伤水分慢慢被蒸发干净，三年多来自我漠视的伤口又被重新妥帖掩埋，朱一龙紧紧抱着自己的爱人，终于在最后一刻抽出来射在体外。</p><p>　　没有戴避孕套，直接射在体内对白宇身体不好，在高潮的顶峰，朱一龙还记得这件事。他紧紧抱着白宇，将头埋在白宇的颈窝，两个人交颈，仿佛一对鸳鸯。白宇很累，声音有点迷糊，也格外温柔：</p><p>　　“朱一龙，我爱你……”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>